Strategies to Develop Pilot Projects within Northwestern University Publicizing the Program: The PSOC Assistant Project Manager will disseminate information about the NUPSOC Pilot Project Program to all physical, biological and clinical science departments at Northwestern University. Requests for pilot project proposals will be distributed by departmental listserves to faculty in CLP, the department of Chemistry, the department of Biology, Molecular Biology &Cell Biology, and the department of Biomedical Engineering. Email will also be used to disseminate RFPs to all 230 members of Northwestern's Robert H. Lurie Comprehensive Cancer Center (RHLCCC). Members of the RHLCCC include NU faculty members at both the downtown and Evanston campuses of NU. RFPs will be disseminated using departmental and Cancer Center e-mail lists and departmental and Cancer Center newsletters and websites. The RHLCCC has quarterly newsletters. Hard copies of the requests for proposals will also be mailed to the heads of relevant basic science and clinical departments at Northwestern University, as well as to departmental administrators, who will be asked to post the notices on departmental bulletin boards. An additional route whereby information about the Developmental Research Program will be disseminated is through seminar presentations. The NU-PSOC Center will exploit all available opportunities for its members to present intramural and extramural seminars, and the NU-PSOC Pilot Project Program will be mentioned in the introduction to these seminars.